


Hide Me

by rurambles



Series: Kisses [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:42:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27428122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rurambles/pseuds/rurambles
Summary: He didn’t mean to get in the middle of a stand-off between top-tier players on his way to the bathroom but he did. Again. He was positive the bathrooms were cursed around game time, there was no other explanation for why this was always happening to him.Kiss prompt: Needing to kiss to hide from bad guys
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei
Series: Kisses [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2000074
Comments: 8
Kudos: 262





	Hide Me

Hinata ran full speed around the corner, almost toppling over as he did, hand touching the ground and pushing himself back up so he could continue his strategic retreat. He didn’t mean to get in the middle of a stand-off between top-tier players on his way to the bathroom but he did. Again. He was positive the bathrooms were cursed around game time, there was no other explanation for why this was always happening to him.

This time he walked out of the bathroom while two rival players were mouthing off about how they were going to beat each other and Hinata couldn’t help but open his stupid mouth and declare that Karasuno was going to win the whole thing. If looks could kill he absolutely would be dead. Well, Kageyama or Tsukishima would have killed him a long time ago, but the point still stands. The two players (Hinata wasn’t even around long enough to find out what school they went to!) tried to kill him with their eyes and one of them took a step forward and Hinata bolted. 

He didn’t mean to run, his body just took off. It was probably a safety precaution, if only his brain or mouth had some of those in place as well. As it was, he was positive that one, or both, of the players was chasing him to give him a lecture about how their school was going to come out on top. Or a beating. Or both. 

He rounded the next corner and saw Tsukishima just finishing up getting a drink from the water fountain. 

“Tsukki!” he yelled out, “Hide me!” 

A look of annoyance flashed across Tsukishima’s face but he grabbed the back of Hinata’s jersey as he tried to speed by and pulled him back. Hinata forgot to pump the breaks while asking for help, that or he didn’t actually expect help on his drive-by call. 

And really he didn’t know what kind of help he expected to get from Tsukishima but he didn’t expect to be tossed against the wall next to the water fountain and have Tsukishima’s large body cover his much smaller one. He also didn’t expect him to press his cold against his chapped ones and push him further against the wall.

Tsukishima kissed him slowly, hesitantly even, like he expected to be pushed away at any second. The fear wasn’t completely unwarranted considering they had never kissed before and Hinata was pretty sure Tsukishima was so far from attracted to him it strayed into ‘hated him’ territory. But his lips moved gently against his own and he finally had the thought that maybe he should kiss back. 

Once Hinata responded to the kiss, tilting his head back and applying just a little bit of pressure, he realized how nice his mouth felt. Tsukishima’s lips were soft and smooth unlike his own which were worn from under-hydrating and over-licking and chewing. They still held a chill from the icy water he was drinking earlier and Hinata couldn’t help but smile, it would be so like Tsukishima to not have warm kisses.

He gripped two handfuls of Tsukishima’s jersey and tried to pull him closer, their legs slotted together and their chests bumped best they could with their height difference. 

Hinata almost didn’t process one of the players from earlier running by. Maybe he actually was looking for him. 

The potential danger had passed but he didn’t want to stop just yet, and it seemed like Tsukishima was content with their slow and delicate kiss. Hinata didn’t want to do anything to upset the balance, this was uncharted territory and he wouldn’t put it past Tsukishima to be skittish. So he continued with their gentle press of lips, trading small kiss after small kiss until finally Tsukishima pulled away.

Dazed, and trying not to scare him off, Hinata quietly asked, “What was that?” 

Tsukishima looked off into the distance and wiped his mouth, “punishment for calling me Tsukki.” He said it as casually as he could, but Hinata still caught the small quiver in his voice. 

Hinata wasn’t sure if it was the best or worst punishment he ever received.

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to come yell at me on tumblr @rurambles


End file.
